Dark Dreams
by BadBoySyndrome
Summary: What would Katherine do to the handsome Salvatore brothers if she had the chance? Could she make them hers again? Dark and very smutty, check the warnings. Mostly Damon's POV.
WARNING: this is dark stuff, for mature audiences only. Please consider if you really want to read this. I'm twisted and I had to get this out of my system, but I'm sure it's not for everyone.

I just could not stop myself from writing about what Katherine could do to the handsome Salvatore brothers if she had the chance. Includes hints of non-con, anal, bondage. Inspired by "Overpowered" a fanfic by the talented Co-Quill-Eon.

I'm not sure yet if this will be a one-shot. Would this be worth a second chapter? Ideas?

******************  
Damon's POV

The room was pitch black. That would not usually have been a problem for me, but the blindfold prevented even a vampire from seeing anything. My hands were tied on the bedposts with vervain ropes. As long as I stayed absolutely still, the ropes did not hurt much. But every now and then I had to change my position slightly and could feel the sting on my wrists and the cool silk sheets sliding against my naked skin.

I had lost track of time, of how long I had waited...and listened. Once again I cursed my vampire hearing. I could deal with everything else that Katherine was making me suffer, but hearing her with Stefan was the worst. Every night she came to the Salvatore house and every night me and my brother suffered. I wasn't sure if this had been Elijah's intention when he had compelled both of us to obey her absolutely, but knowing the bastard's sense of humor I'm sure he'd be amused should he find out. Elijah's compulsion held us at her mercy more completely than any vervain rope.

My wandering thoughts were pulled back to the present when I heard sounds from my brother's bedroom quiet down. Seemed like Katherine was done with Stefan for the night. My body tensed in anticipation. I wasn't sure which nights were worse: the nights when she came to me still hot and slick from my brother's bed, or those nights when she didn't, leaving me almost weeping with frustration, tied to the bed for the whole night, until Stefan came to release me in the morning.

Tonight she came to me, and although I knew I shouldn't be, I was grateful. I could feel myself growing hard when her perfume, mixed with the scent of my brother wafted towards me. Every morning I decided that tonight I would thwart her, that I would remain unresponsive and indifferent to her, that I'd not let her fuck with me, not with my body or mind. I told myself that Damon Salvatore had survived everything that unlife had thrown at him. I was not going to be her bitch one more night. And every night my body betrayed me, my cock becoming achingly hard every time I was near her. Tonight was no different. I couldn't see, but I could hear her coming into the room and stopping at the foot of my bed.

"Hello Damon" she said, sitting on the bed, slowly running her fingertips from my knee to my scrotum. "I think I'm going to enjoy you slowly tonight. As I'm sure you heard, your brother was very obliging - very enthusiastic - tonight." I could hear the smirk in her voice. She had broken Stefan's resolve completely in the first few months. I don't think Stefan ever really appreciated how cruel a weapon compulsion could be. I could appreciate it perfectly, having used it myself on many occasions. I had seen, and enjoyed, exactly how terrifying it was for humans to be imprisoned in their own minds, being completely at my mercy. Granted, this was the first time I experienced it from the victim's point of view... I stopped that line of thought before it even started to form. Thinking of myself as a victim was the first step to giving in to the madness. That's how it had started with Stefan. In a couple of months, I had watched his mind first break down and then build up defenses, constructing an elaborate fantasy where he claimed to love Katherine so much that he was happy to be her slave. An interesting case of Stockholm syndrome to be sure.

Right that moment Stefan tentatively knocks on the door, calling softly; "Elena, honey, do you need anything in there?"  
\- "Stefan, sweetie, would you bring me some ice cubes from the kitchen please", Elena calls back, still sliding her soft hands up and down my thighs.  
\- "Sure thing, honey, I'll be right back."  
When Stefan comes back with the ice, he tries to leave it at the door, but Elena makes him bring it inside. I hope she does not make him watch this time.

\- "Can I go now, love?" he asks

\- "Sure, darling, I'll call you in if I need you" she replies with a smile.

She picks up one of the ice cubes and starts to slowly slide it around my neck, tracing first my jaw and then my collarbone with it, talking all the time in her soft beautiful voice. "Why are you making this so hard on yourself, Damon? Can't you just accept the facts? I want you both, and now that I have the means to do that, I will get you both! You do realize, don't you, that it's only a matter of time before you love me as much as Stefan?" The ice cube continues its smooth cold voyage down, making tight circles around one of my nipples. When she follows up by licking it with her hot tongue, my body betrays me again. I feel the familiar feeling of desire mixed with self-loathing. I hate myself when I hear a small whimper escape my mouth.  
\- "You like this, don't you Damon?" she asks in her sweet, mock-innocent voice.  
\- "No!" I reply defiantly, but I already know it will do me no good.

I can feel her lips sucking and nipping at my sensitive nipples, while her hands continue to roam my body, enjoying the hard, tense muscles. Soon, she slides her hands and mouth further down, past my abs, stopping only to kiss and draw hot wet circles around my hip bones with her tongue, before coming close - oh so close - to my straining cock. I can feel her breasts pressing on me. I'm painfully hard, but stay absolutely still, resolved not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me straining against the ropes.  
\- "Be a good boy, Damon, and beg for me to touch you. You know you want to," she whispers.

She runs her tongue ever so slightly along my aching shaft, but instead of taking me fully in her mouth, her hot tongue moves on to caress my aching balls. When she moves her tongue even lower, I know what she is planning for tonight and tense up in a mix of heady anticipation and dread.

\- "Please, Katherine, no, not that," I beg, my resolution forgotten.

\- "Shh.. You know I'll never hurt you, Damon. Just relax, it's going to be fine," she whispers. "And I know you like it, don't you?" I feel a wave of hot shame at her words. She never uses the dildo on Stefan, only on me. And what's worse, she's right. I do like it.

Katherine's POV

As I start sliding the well lubricated dildo into his tight passage, I finally take off his blindfold. This is the best part. I love seeing the shame and arousal on his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes darkening with passion, little by little. I'm not surprised when he breaks down and starts to beg. I don't even have to tell him what I like to hear anymore, he already knows what to do.

\- "Katherine, I love you, please, I'll do anything! Just please, touch me!" he says in a hoarse whisper, desperately pulling at the ropes binding him.

\- "You sound like a pitiful little slut, Damon," I tell him and smile as I keep sliding the dildo in little by little. When it's wedged firmly in place, I turn it on and take a moment to appreciate his naked aroused body. His dark hair is a tousled mess, his lip is bleeding where he's been biting it to keep from begging. Strictly speaking I don't need to keep him tied up, it would be enough just to tell him to stay still, but I like the way that his well-formed biceps look when his hand are tied above his head and he's desperately straining to get free. He really has an amazing body, with fine strong sculpted muscles, hard nipples and harder abs, just waiting for me to enjoy him. He' looks like the very definition of a hot mess, hips jerking almost involuntarily as he enjoys the buzzing of the dildo inside him. I finally decide to have some mercy on him and take his delicious hard cock deep in my mouth.

\- "Oh god, Katherine, yes, please-" he tries to push his hips up from the silk sheets but I'm having none of that.

\- "Damon, you know that's not how the game is played. Do you want me to leave you and go and play with Stefan?" I chide him.

His expression turns horrified and he licks his lips nervously.

\- "No, please don't, you know I'll do anything for you."

\- "Then stay still and let me taste you properly."

Damon's POV

Her lips wrapped around my cock, the dildo up my ass, my brother hearing everything in his own room. It all feels so very wrong, and at the same time so very, very good. I can suddenly see how she's going to break me. It's going to be different from Stefan. Night after night, she will make me enjoy the feeling of self-loathing, make me love her for bringing me this intense shame-filled ecstasy, until I can't imagine my life without her. At that point she will have no more need for compulsion. I will be willing to do anything just to keep her and her darkness in my life. For a moment I wonder what depravities she still has in store for me, before we reach that point. But then I forget such thoughts, I forget everything, even shame, and all that's left is all-consuming white hot lust. It no longer bothers me that she's making me beg for her to fuck me with the dildo, and then making me beg for the chance to eat her pussy. I submit to everything she asks, as intense ecstasy buoys me up. I forget my miserable life, I forget everything except the need to bring her pleasure. Eventually, when I've begged and pleaded, and blood from my wrists has stained the silk sheets, she finally allows me to come inside her, riding me hard. In that final moment I cry out "Katherine, I love you" and I feel elated when she replies that she loves me too, and that she's never ever going to let me go.


End file.
